Dusk
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Abandoned at the age of five years old Nessie grew up never knowing about the supernatural world or her biological family. Years later after getting into some trouble her teenage daughter Carlie is forced to live with her dad. Almost instantly she draws the attention of the mysterious Cullen family due to her uncanny resemblance to Bella. Will they ever discover the truth?
1. The Move

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my story ideas.**

**Chapter 1: The Move**

**Carlie's POV**

I took a deep breath before stepping onto that airplane. If there was one thing I hated it was change. Mostly it was because all the changes in my life had been negative experiences. The death of my older brother, the death of my best friend, my parent's divorce, the gift..

"Goodbye Carlie," I heard my mother say behind me. I didn't even bother to look back at her. I was still angry and upset that she was sending me on this journey. I hadn't said a single word to her since she announced last week that I would be moving in with my father. It wasn't that I hated being with my father it was because of her reasons for sending to me to live with him in the first place.

"It's what's best for you," she had said. "You're heading down the wrong path and I don't want you to end up in prison one day or dead,"

It didn't matter that I was innocent of everything I had been accused of. I tried to explain to my mother that the drugs found in my locker weren't mine. That they had been planted there by someone else to frame me and get me in trouble. I even told her I'd be willing to go see a doctor and take a drug test to prove that I was innocent but she refused to listen.

I'd always been the most different, and most difficult, of the three children she'd given birth to. Being the only girl my mom had named me after her. Or rather she made her middle name my first name. My full name was Carlie Benson. My mother's full name was Renesmee Carlie Benson.

My mother hadn't exactly had the easiest start in life. She was only five years old when she was found wondering the streets of New York City. She was scared and had no memory of how she'd gotten there. The only bit of information she could give to social services was her first and middle name. She had no recollection of her lsst name. After being released from the hospital she was placed in foster care. Then quickly adopted by my loving grandparents.

She grew up in a loving home. She never wanted to find her biological family. "Why would I want to see a family who would abandon a little girl in the streets? Why would I want to know them?" she would often say. Part of me felt bad because I was the one who wanted to know. I wanted to know who my biological grandparents on my mother's side were. I never voiced it out loud though out of fear of hurting hers and my adoptive grandparent's feelings.

Mom loved her family and that's all that she needed. She and my father met when they were in med school. They fell in love and got married right after graduating with their medical degrees. They both became successful surgeons. Soon afterward my brother was born. I was born three years later. My youngest brother was born four years after me.

I was always the oddball out of the three of us. I was the only one who inherited my mother's strangely pale skin. My brothers inherited my father's tan skin color. My eyes were also very strange. My eye color changed along with my mood or depending on how hungry I was. Normally they were chocolate brown like my mother's but when I start getting hungry the color changes to a darker color. If I went long enough without food they would be pitch black. It also depended on my mood. If I got angry they would change from brown to black in half a second. Like last week when mom told me she was sending me to live with my dad. I still had yet to see my brown eye color after a week.

My older brother Joshua died when he was 16 years old. I was only 12 years old at the time. We were on our way to dinner when we got into a car accident. Our car rolled and flipped over three times. We were all seriously injured. Joshua fatally. To make matters worse my brother's body disappeared from the hospital. Therefore we never even had a proper funeral for him.

Things went downhill fast from there. My parents sued the hospital for their negligence. Thankfully it was a different hospital than the one my parent's worked at. That would've been awkward as hell.

It was a few months after my brother's death that my best friend Lyla died. Hit by a drunk driver as she was crossing the street. That was when the hallucinations started. At first it was just Lyla that I would see. Then I started seeing more of them. The only thing they had in common was that they were all dead. I was seeing and communicating with dead people. Souls that hadn't or refused to crossover. The only person I never saw was Joshua. I would later learn that their was a term for what I was. A necromancer. Although the doctors had another name for it.

My mother overheard me talking to Lyla once and asked me about it. When I told her what I was seeing she took me to a child psychiatrist right away. I was diagnosed with schizophrenia. The doctors tried medication after medication on me but nothing worked. Nothing stopped the visions. Even now, years later, the doctors never tire of pumping useless medications into my system to treat my illness.

Somehow word got out at school and I became the biggest laughing stock of the year. I was the perfect target for bullying. Stacy was the worst of them all. I'm 99.9 percent sure she was the one who planted the drugs in my locker.

My parents started fighting more and more often. It was my father who first said he wanted a divorce. Our family was completely split up after that because of the custody arrangements. Mom would keep me and dad would keep my younger brother Michael. Now we rarely saw each other except for important holidays like Christmas.

Dad got the normal kid and mom got me. The seriously fucked up kid. I'd gotten into trouble a few months ago for stealing from a clothing store at the mall. That's when she started to really worry about my future. So when the principal called and told her about the drugs that weren't mine she freaked out.

She called my dad and they both agreed that a change of scenery would be best for me. So I would be moving from New York City to live in Chicago, Illinois with my dad and brother.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad," I recognized the familiar sound of Lyla's voice.

I looked up to see her sitting on the lap of the passenger beside me. I didn't say anything because over the years I'd learned how to keep hidden my necromancer tendencies but I was sure my black eyes said it all.

When I got off the plane I spotted my dad and my now 13 year old brother Michael waiting for me. I was momentarily caught off guard when I saw my father smiling. He threw his arms around me.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you to,"

"Let's go home now. I've already setup your room so it's ready for you. You're already enrolled in school and have to start tomorrow,"

I sighed. High School. It would be the same here just like back home. Nothing was going to change.

**Please Review **


	2. What The Hell?

**Chapter 2: What The Hell**

**Carlie's POV**

None of us said much on the ride home. After years of being apart from each other I didn't have much in common with my father or Michael. Not that I would have much in common with a 13 year old boy anyway. So we just sat there in silence pretty much the whole way home.

I spent the evening unpacking my stuff. As it turned out my father had already furnished my room. Which also included a TV, a desk, and a laptop. It was more than I expected honestly. Maybe, just maybe, this move wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Gah!" I screamed when I turned around and saw Michael standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," he said.

"Jesus Christ are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Dad sent me," he said. Completely ignoring my last statement. "Said there's pizza and soda downstairs if you want any,"

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Hey is it true? What happened?"

He cowered under the intense look I gave him. "No I didn't. Not that it matters. Nobody believes me anyway,"

"I do," he muttered so low that I almost didn't hear him. "I believe you,"

"Why do you believe me?"

He sighed but didn't answer.

"Come on you can tell me,"

"I can't say. It will sound way too crazy,"

"Crazy?" I raised my eyebrows. "You're talking to the girl who sees dead people. Remember?"

"Does that still happen?"

I didn't answer him but I knew that my silence was speaking volumes.

"Well I just sort of know when people are lying to me. I can't really explain it but I just know,"

Again I didn't say anything. Mainly because I did not know what to say. If I could see dead people who is to say that he didn't have some internal lie detector? Maybe odd things just had a habit of happening to my family and I for some reason. He left when he realized that I was not going to say anything.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Much like the ride back from the airport. I wondered if it was always this quiet or was it only because of my presence? Perhaps my father just did not know what to say. Perhaps he just did not know how to talk to his estranged and _druggie _daughter. Not that I was any much better when it came to talking either. I could not even find it in me to attempt small talk. Not even a simple _Hey how's the weather today? _Which would have been really stupid anyway.

I went to bed earlier than I normally would have that night. I was exhausted from the trip and I knew I had to be up early for school. All too soon my alarm clock went off. I groaned. New school in the middle of the semester fun stuff.

New school. That was when it finally really dawned on me. I was going to a new school. Nobody here knew me. They didn't know about all my problems. I really did have a chance to start over here. Maybe even make some new friends if I was lucky.

I sprung out of bed suddenly feeling reenergized. I threw on the first pair of jeans and the first top that I came across. Then I attempted to detangle the mess that was my hair. When I looked at the mirror I saw that my normal chocolate brown eye color had returned. Unfortunately there was nothing I could do about my pale skin color.

After eating a quick breakfast dad took me to school. Oh how I missed having my own car. It was an old, used car, but it was mine. More importantly I could go wherever I wanted without having to wait for someone. Unfortunately I'd lost that privilege after stealing those clothes. That was one punishment that I did in fact earn.

I waved to my dad goodbye when he dropped me off in the front. There were a few other students ahead of me when I entered the front office so the lady motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs.

My mind began to wander as I waited for my turn. I thought about my mom and wondered what she was doing right now. If she missed me. I sighed. She was probably happy I was gone.

"Ms. Cullen what can I help you with today?"

I shook my head. This is a new life I was going to have to get used to. Hopefully I'd at least make some friends.

"Ms. Cullen what can I help you with today?"

Yes I would definitely find a way to make the best of this new life.

"Ms. Cullen," I jumped, completely startled, when someone started tapping my shoulder rapidly. "Ms. Cullen I have been trying to get your attention,"

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"Ms. Cullen what can I help you with? Did you get contacts?"

"What? My name is Carlie Benson. I'm new here. I'm just here to pick up my class schedule. I have no idea who you're talking about,"

She looked at me like I had just grown a second head.

"What-but you look just like-how?"

I let out a sigh of frustration. "Look can I just get my schedule and go please?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. "Here. Just have all of your teachers sign this and bring this back at the end of the day. Here's a map of the school,"

Even as I left her office I could feel her staring at me. I looked down at my schedule. Even with the map I still couldn't figure out where it was that I was supposed to be going. I scanned around me and spotted a random guy that I decided to ask.

I tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me,"

The boy jumped when he saw me. Then he started backing away from me. He was a handsome looking guy. Black hair, green eyes, body of a football jock. I had no idea why he looked scared.

"Excuse me can you-"

"Why are you talking to me?" he cut me off rather abruptly.

"Look I just need help-"

"Look I don't know what kind of game you're playing here Bella. You turn me down every time I ask you out. Then you and your boyfriend threaten to have me arrested when all I did was ask you out. Now you need my help? That's a laugh!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not-"

"Like hell you do,"

"I really don't. I don't know who this Bella is. My name is Carlie. I'm new here. I was just hoping someone could show me how to get to my classes,"

"You really think I'm that stupid? Getting new contacts isn't enough to fool me,"

What the hell is going on here? First the office lady and now this guy is confusing me for someone else? I shook my head. I grabbed my wallet from my bag and took out my New York Driver's license with my name and picture on it.

"Look," I shoved it in his hands.

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What the fuck?"

"My name is Carlie. Now that I proved that I'm not this Bella character can you help me or do I have to ask someone else?"

"You're really not Isabella Cullen?"

"No!" I couldn't keep the annoyance out of my voice anymore.

"Oh," he said. "Oh,"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize. It's just-"

"Can you just help me please?"

"Sure let me see that schedule. Oh and I'm Jason by the way,"

"Well that was certainly an interesting way to meet Jason,"

"So since you're new here I assume that means you don't have a boyfriend,"

"No I don't but I'm not looking to have the boyfriend position filled so don't even think about applying," although I had to admit Jason was an incredibly hot looking guy. I wasn't entirely sure I'd say no if he did ask.

"Well I can show you the way to all of your classes because I have the same classes as well. Not all at the same times though "

My first class was Biology. As soon as I entered the classroom I was stopped immediately by the teacher. "Ms. Cullen what are you doing here? You don't have my class this peri-"

"My name is Carlie Benson. I'm new here. I am not Bella and I have absolutely no idea who that is," my attitude came raging to the surface but I was getting really annoyed by people confusing for this girl.

"Oh. Yeah I was expecting a new student but-well nevermind. Just go take the last empty seat over there and partner up with Edward. Edward can you raise your hand?"

I was completely taken aback when I spotted the boy. Mainly for two reasons. Number one is because he stared at me like I was an alien from outer space. Number two is because he reminded me of my mother. They had the same hair color, same facial features, same pale skin that I inherited from her. Only thing different was his strange golden eyes. Definitely contacts. If my mom were about 30 years younger and a guy I had no doubt she'd look just like this boy.

He didn't say anything. He just stared at me like a disease carrying alien or something.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped. No longer able to contain my irritation. He didn't say anything. He didn't react in any way. He just kept staring. He never said one word to me the whole class even though we were supposed to be partners.

As soon as class ended I rushed out the door. It was still morning and I was already ready to end this day. I was looking at my schedule and walking at the same time. Not a good idea when you're as clumsy as I am. I looked up just in time to avoid crashing into someone.

"Sorry I-" my jaw dropped to the floor. I was staring at an identical twin. Or a clone. I was sure of it. This girl was an exact replica of me. Our height, our hair color, our facial features, our body features, our pale skin. It was all one hundred percent identical. The one, literally only one, difference was our eye color.

The girl had also frozen to the spot. Both of us unmoving. Too shocked to say anything. Could I have had a twin that my mother gave up for whatever reason? Was I unknowingly cloned? Or was she a doppelganger?

"What the hell?" I managed to breathe out. My head started spinning. I was about to faint.

**Please Review **


	3. Identical

**Chapter 3: Identical **

**Carlie's POV**

I took a few deep breaths hoping that would slow the world down and stop my head from spinning. It seemed to work. When my vision came into focus again I saw the other girl still standing there. She was still. Too still. Frozen in shock like a statue.

My mind refused to process what I was looking at. How can we look identical? How can she look like an exact copy of me? Now I understood why everyone kept confusing me for this Bella girl. If I didn't know any better I would say that we were twins. I'd definitely have to ask my dad later on if I had a twin I didn't know about. That was the most logical explanation that my brain could come up with.

"I-I have to go," I quickly said as I brushed right past the still frozen girl. I made a right turn down a hallway and stopped to catch my breath. I felt as if the world was staring at me. I wasn't sure if it was real or if it was something my mind had conjured up. Although now I understood one hundred percent why people stared and confused me for someone else.

I wasn't able to concentrate in my next class or the one after that. I barely even noticed when the bell rang for lunch and that's my favorite part of the school day. There was already a line of students ahead of me by the time that I got to the lunch line. when it was my turn I got two slices of pepperoni pizza, some chips, and a diet Pepsi.

I glanced around and saw an empty table. I hadn't made any friends yet and I was used to eating by myself. Back home I got teased a lot for eating alone but eating alone was better than sitting with any of my classmates. Even if it did give them something else to make fun of me for.

When I looked up I saw them entering the cafeteria. There were six of them all together. All with the same gold eyes and pale skin. Bella suddenly looked my way and once again we locked eyes. I felt as if my breath got caught in my throat. No matter what I was sure that this was something that I would never ever get used to seeing.

I tore my eyes away from her and started eating my pizza and sipping on my soda. I tried to ignore their penetrating gazes but it was impossible. When I looked up they were all staring at me like I was an alien or something. I coud see them talking amongst themselves. Although I could not hear them I had a pretty good idea of what or rather who they were talking about.

Their golden eye color also reminded me of someone elese that I used to know. Her name was Alison Hale. She was a pediatric nurse at the hospital my brother died at. From the moment Iearned how to walk my accident prone self found numerous different ways to end up in the hospital. Usually my parents would take me to their hospital to get fixed up. However one night I woke up in extreme pain and had to be rushed to the nearest hospital. Which was different than the one my parents worked at.

My seven year old self was scared to death of all the pain I found myself in. I heard the doctors say things like 'appendicitis' and 'emergency surgery' but no one would explain to me what was going on. Joshua and Michael just watched as I struggled in pain. They looked almost as scared as I felt. Then she came. At first I thought she was an angel because of how beautiful she was.

She pressed her hand against the side of my stomach at first I was shocked by how cold her skin was. It was at least as cold as ice. Then the pain started to go down a little. Her cold skin numbed my pain quite a bit and made it more bearable.

"It's okay Carlie," she said. "You're going to be okay," Her words instantly put me at ease. Even when they quickly wheeled me into the operating room I didn't feel as scared anymore. During the rest of the days I was at the hospital she was the nurse that took care of me.

I liked her so much that I insisted on going to there instead of the one my parents worked at so she could be my nurse again. After many broken arms, legs, and stitches I had grown quite close to her. Even my brothers liked her because she would treat them in a sort of motherly kind of way whenever I was in need of a hospital visit. Ms. Hale loved children. I could see it in the way her eyes lit up whenever she was helping other children who had the misfortune of being at the hospital. We got so close during my frequent visits that I began inviting her to my birthday and even Christmas parties.

When I was nine years old I made the mistake of asking her why she had no children of her own. She started sobbing tearless sobs as she explained to me that she couldn't and would neve have children of her own. She didn't even have a husband. She was alone. Completely alone. Her words not mine.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I missed her. She vanished without a trace the same day that my brother's body went missing from the hospital. It was like a double tragedy for me. I lost my brother and then her. Someone who I considered a second mother to me.

"Hey Carlie can I sit here?" I wiped my eyes quickly before looking up at Jason.

"Sure," was all I could say.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just miss home. That's all," it wasn't exactly a lie.

"What made you come here anyway?"

I sighed. "My mom sent me here to live with my dad because she thinks I did something that I didn't do. Guilty until proven innocent I guess,"

"What happened if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said. I did not want to explain how drugs were put in my locker as a setup to get me in trouble. Last thing I wanted was for people here to think I was a druggie.

"I understand. Oh and by the way I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I neved did apologize so I wanted until now,'

"Don't worry about it. I've seen her and I'm completely freaked out about it. I also understand completely why everyone is confusing me for her,"

"Yeah it's extremely freaky for me. I can only imagine how you must feel,"

I almost screamed when I saw a mouse emerging from the kitchen. Then I realized it was dead. I saw dead animals as well as dead people. I could tell the animal was dead by the way it was glowing. I instantly pushed my food away from me. Suddenly losing all desire to eat. I vowed to myself that I would bring my own food from home from now on.

A bright light appeared and the mouse ran toward it and then vanished. Animals always crossed over no matter what. Once they were dead nothing tied them to the planet anymore. With people it was different. Some crossed over as soon as they died but most did not because they felt they had unfinished business here. Like my friend Lyla. It had been years since her death and she still refused to cross over.

"Carlie what are you looking at?"

"What? Of sorry I kind of dozed off there,"

"So what's your family like? Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a younger brother. I had an older brother but he died a few years ago," I choked back a sob. I missed him everh day. I often wondered why I never got to see him. I saw so many other dead people but not my own brother. Maybe, just maybe he was one of the few that crossed over right away and never looked back.

"I'm sorry. I had an older sister but she died as well. She was sick with cancer all of her life and she lost her battle last year,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Ths Cullens are staring at you,"

"Who?"

"The Cullen family. They're a strange bunch. All the women are very beautiful. Especially Bella. Just like you,"

For once I was speechless and didn't know what to say.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Before I knew it I was heading out to the parking lot to wait for my dad to come pick me up. On my way I passed by the Cullen family.

"What is she thinking?" I heard one of them ask.

"I don't know I can't read her mind. Just like I can't read Bella's mind,"

"What is she?"

"I don't know we'll have to ask Carlisle. Maybe he will know something about this and-"

I tuned out the rest of their conversation as I headed straight for my dad's car. I was ready to put this strange day behind me. Although I had a feeling everything was about to get a whole lot weirder.

**Please Review**


	4. Something Strange

**Chapter 4: Something Strange**

**Carlie's POV**

"How was school?" dad asked as soon as I got in the car.

"It was okay,"

I could tell that my father did not like my close ended answer. He wanted me to launch into a full on play by play of how my day went. He may not have said it out loud but I had a knack for reading people. Sometimes I could just tell what people were thinking simply by looking at them.

Dad didn't say anything the rest of the way home. Neither did I. Sometimes I think we both just preferred awkward silence over actual conversation. As soon as we got home I went upstairs to my room to start on my homework. I found it extremely difficult to pay attention to anything work related though as Bella's image kept dancing around in my head. No matter how hard I tried to figure it out I kept coming up empty handed.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I pressed my pencil against the paper so hard that it snapped.

"Wow you act like homework is the worst thing in the world,"

My heart skipped several beats even though I recognized her voice. Ever since she died Lyla has taken advantage of her _ghostly abilities _to scare the crap out of people. Especially once she learned how to pick up material objects. Than it was all over. She took extreme pleasure in sneaking into people's houses to pick up ordinary objects. Which would in turn make any object she was holding look like it was floating in mid air to anyone but me. Which would result in people running away scared. Her preferred term for her so-called 'hobby' is _haunting. _

"Lyla what are you doing here?"

"What can't I come see how my own best friend is settling into her new place?"

"Well," I sighed. "Well I guess there is nothing wrong with that. Oh and by the way high school homework is the worst thing in the world. Since you never got to do it you wouldn't understand,"

"I know that. You don't have to remind me," she said. "But you really should try to see all the positives of about moving here. Nobody knows you so they don't think you're crazy. Unless you tell them-"

"Yeah and why would I do that? That's all I need is my new school finding about the schizophrenia diagnosis. Or the fact that I can see dead people and animals,"

"Yeah I didn't think that you would either," she said.

"Believe me Lyla I have seen all the positive aspects of coming here. That's not what's bothering me. It's-"

"It's that Bella girl isn't it? The one who looks exactly like you?"

"Yes,"

"It's definitely something strange,"

"You can say that aga-"

I stopped talking the second I heard footsteps. I didn't want my father to hear me talking to my ghostly best friend. I didn't even want Michael to overhear even though he believed me for some strange reason.

"I wish people would just believe that you. That way you wouldn't have to hide your gift,"

"Believe me I want the same thing," I whispered.

I went back to doing my homework after she disappeared. I never really knew where she went when she wasn't with me. I've asked her before but she always gave pretty vague answers. Probably out there haunting poor unsuspecting souls. I had to admit the idea of scaring people into believing their house had suddenly become haunted or possessed was kind of funny though.

Dad had just finished making dinner when I finished with my homework. Steak and potatoes. One of my favorite meals. My mouth watered just at the smell alone.

"Hey dad?"

My dad looked at me shocked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about the Cullen family?"

Then my dad suddenly looked mad. "Why? Are people talking about them again? I swear people are always talking about them just because they're newcomers. Just like when your brother and I moved here-"

"No dad it's not that,"

"Good. Because Dr. Cullen is a great asset to this community. I hate to say it but he might he even be a better doctor than I am. We're lucky his wife wanted to move here and those adopted kids of his don't cause any kind of trouble around here. He's a great colleague and an even greater friend. It makes me so angry when people start talking about him and his family,"

"So have you met his daughter Bella?"

The fork he was holding slipped from his hand and landed with a loud clank on his plate. "I was wondering how soon that question would come up,"

"Well dad?"

"I've seen his whole family from time to time but I've never really engaged with them. Especially his daughter. Her likeness to you creeps me out so much that I'd rather avoid her,"

"Is she an identical twin that I don't know about?"

Dad cracked a smile and then he started laughing. He actually started laughing. I hadn't heard him or mom laugh in a long time.

"No you don't sweetie. If you would've had a twin your mother and I would've kept her. You know how much your mother and I love you kids,"

I felt like I was about to cry. I hadn't heard my dad mention his love for us in so long. Even Michael looked shocked.

"Thanks dad. I love you to,"

"Well," he said nervously. "I'm not sure if you're going to love me so much after I tell you what I have to tell you,"

"What?" I asked suddenly nervous myself.

"Well I've signed you up for an outpatient rehabilitation drug program. I don't know why you started doing drugs. I don't know if it's to keep those hallucinations you have away but drugs isn't the answer,"

"But I'm not-"

"Please don't lie to me Carlie. Your untruthfulness will only hurt me more. Just do the program. I think it'll really help you,"

"Yeah. Okay. Sure," I muttered feeling defeated. I really didn't want to do this but I also didn't want to cause anymore drama for my family. Obviously I would never convince them I was telling the truth.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. I turned off the light around 10:30 and went to sleep. I was in a deep sleep when I heard her.

"Carlie wake up!" Lyla screamed in my ear. I ignored her.

"Carlie you need to wake up someone broke into your house!"

My eyes shot open in alarm. I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw two pairs of golden eyes staring at me. I tried to get out of bed and run but instead I fell off the bed and knocked over my vase. My left arm landed on the shards of shattered glass that was my vase.

My father came running into my room followed by my brother. He looked wild-eyed frantic.

"Carlie what's wrong?! What happened?!" he shouted as he turned on the light.

"They're gone," I heard Lyla said. "They came in through the window,"

"Someone broke in. When I woke up I saw them. Two pairs of golden eyes,"

My father looked around but the intruders were long gone. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"I'm positive I saw them. Look my window is open. I haven't opened that window since I got here,"

"Okay," dad was trying his best not to sound alarmed. "I'll call the police but for now let's get you to the hospital,"

The wait in the E.R was an excruciating one. I had shards of glass in my arm and I still had to wait. Until a nurse finally came for me and took me back. "Dr. Cullen will be with you in just a few minutes,"

"I'm sorry," Lyla said.

"For what?"

"For you ending up in the hospital. I guess that's kind of my fault,"

"You were warning about about a break in. It's not your fault," I said but I could tell she stopped paying attention to me.

"Look at this," she passed me a picture frame. I was shocked by what I saw. It looked just like my mom as a little girl. Suddenly I heard a knocking and Lyla put the picture back in its place.

At first he had the exact same look of shock that his kids had when I'd seen them at school. Quickly though he recovered from his shock.

"You must be Carlie Benson. Are you related to Noah Benson?"

"He's my father,"

"Oh," he said. "I was under the impression he only had a son,"

I tried not to let the hurt show on my face. Had my father not talked about me at all?

"Yeah my dad doesn't really like to talk about my mom or the divorce. So it makes sense that he wouldn't talk about me since I stayed with her,"

"Well Carlie let's get those glass shards out of you,"

I winced in pain as he started pulling each piece of glass out of my arm. "So did you just move in with your dad?"

"Yeah. Kind of long story and I really don't want to about it,'

"You know I thought my kids were joking when they said you looked exactly like my daughter. I didn't believe it until I saw you just now,"

"Yeah I was, still am, extremely freaked out by it,"

Dr. Cullen just smiled at me. Once he was done he stitched my arm up nicely. "Wait here I'll be right back. I'm going to give you a shot to prevent infection,"

He took the bowl full of glass and blood and took out one of the bigger shards. Then he put the bloodied up shard of glass in what looked like a ziploc bag.

"What are you doing with that?"

"With what?"

"That piece of glass you took out of the bowl. Do you need my blood or something?" I laughed.

"Oh. That. I have my, um, reasons,"

_That was odd. _I thought to myself when he left. This whole family was odd. What was going on with them. Then an idea hit me like a flying brick.

"Lyla can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What?" she asked skeptically. I never asked her for favors.

"Can you spy on the kindly doctor and his family? Something is strange here and only you can find out,"

"Sure. Oh I'm going to have so much fun,"

"You're going to haunt them aren't you?"

"Scaring the crap out of people and making them believe they're being haunted by a ghost is the best part of my afterlife existence. I'll help you and have myself some fun at the same time," she grinned evilly.

**Please Review **


End file.
